Promising
by Araya Phantom
Summary: [RYELLA][VERY AU]Oh yes, they were off to a promising start.


**Very AU, Ryella, Troypay.**

**DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

**I don't really care if you read/review/flame/comment. I just felt like some fluff in the middle of my science summative assessment.**

**---**

**Promising**

**---**

She attended all the plays, since her freshman year. She was older now, and yet she still attended all the plays, but he never _really_ noticed her. She was best friends with his sister, and she'd talked to him only a few times. She remembered watching him since kindergarten, never really paying attention to him specifically, but as they got older, she got butterflies and giddy feelings whenever he flashed that smile that was never directed at her.

It was time for another show; practically the whole school had shown up, since Sharpay Evans had gotten the school's basketball heartthrob Troy Bolton, Sharpay's current boyfriend, to do a special appearance song with her.

She was seated in the back, behind the hordes of fan girls of Troy and the Evans twins, but somebody wanted to sit by their friend and she generously moved to the girl's seat. Unfortunately, her seat was in the front row, center.

This year's production was The Phantom of The Opera, her personal favorite. It had been the first year East high had tried something that Ms. Darbus, the drama teacher, had not written. Of course, Sharpay had the lead of Christine, whilst her brother played the Phantom. She had desperately wanted to try out for the part of Christine, but she didn't think Sharpay would let her, yet somehow, the blonde had been much nicer to her on her first day, when she had come during second term. She thought maybe, Sharpay knew about Gabriella's crush on her brother.

--

_The day after the show_

--

"Gabriella! GABRIELLA!" Sharpay Evans was trying to jog down the red halls of East High in order to catch up to her good friend Gabriella Montez, though it was proving to be quite difficult in red Mui Mui heels.

Gabriella halted to a stop, readjusting her book bag on her shoulder.

"Sharpay? Oh, that's going to leave a mark," she said, gesturing to her red heels.

"You're still coming over tonight, right?" Gabriella nodded.

"Do you think you can come earlier to sleep over? I kind of need some help on that Chemistry lab report, and if we get it done early, we can just have fun the rest of the night," Sharpay said in one breath. Giving her a large grin, Gabriella nodded.

"We can just go now, if we go home so I can grab my pajamas and stuff. My mum will be home anyways, so we can just tell her then."

"Fabulous!" Sharpay exclaimed. The two girls linked arms and headed out to the parking lot, hopping in her pink Mustang convertible.

At the Evans' house/mansion, Troy ended up staying over with Ryan, and he and Sharpay had gone out for some party snacks. Gabriella couldn't help but think her two best friends had something planned.

So currently, Gabriella was wandering Sharpay's huge house, accidentally coming face to face with a shirtless, fresh-from-the-shower, very good-looking, and very, ahem, bodied, Ryan Evans.

"Uh, hello," he mumbled awkwardly. He was lanky, yet attractively muscular, just enough to be muscled, yet not grossly huge.

_Like a model, _Gabriella thought. He turned around and walked back into the bathroom and stepped out again, pulling a black shirt over his chest and straightening it over his white-and-blue pajama pants.

"You came last night," he stated bluntly.

"I'vebeengoingtoyourplayssincekindergartenbutthenImovedandstoppedgoingbecauseImissedwatchingyoubutI'vecomeeversincefreshmanyear."

"Pardon me?" She sighed.

"I've been going to your plays since kindergarten but then I moved and stopped going because I missed watching you but I've come ever since freshman year." Ryan's bright Caribbean eyes lit up considerably, and a light blush dusted her face. He gave her his signature smile, and her heart skipped a beat. The butterflies came back and so did the giddy feeling.

"It's nice to know that someone's come to see me," he leaned down and pecked her cheek,"kind of reinforced my passion for theater. Thank you, Gabriella Montez."

She was a little shocked, and felt like giggling like a schoolgirl, and laughing at her cliché-ness.

Ryan shot her one last grin before jerking his head towards the long winding stairs before heading down the stairs.

Oh yes, they were off to a promising start.

--

**Ok…how was that for my first Ryella? I think I'll only do 2-3 chapters after this, definitely one more.**


End file.
